reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
Dogs are animals found in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. They are a species of domestic animal found throughout towns and outposts of the American west. Some are owned by law enforcement and are used to help track down and fend off ruffians and outlaws at night. Breeds They vary in breeds and colors, however the most common breeds found are: * Labrador Retrievers ** Found in Armadillo, MacFarlane's Ranch, Beecher's Hope and Manzanita Post. * Whippets ** Found around most of Mexico and in Blackwater. * Wolfhounds **Usually accompanying the "Aggressive Campers" in Tall Trees. *English Shepherds **Found in small settlements around America and Mexico. *Australian Shepherds - Mistaken for the Labrador Retrievers. But Labs are only in Black, Brown, and Golden colors. Aussies are multi-colored dogs. Commonly blue in the game. Charlie is an Australian Shepherd. *Siberian Husky **Found in Nosalida when fighting rebels. **The Blackwater Guard Dog is a husky. Notable Dogs Red Dead Revolver Red Harlow has a dog who is part of the first two missions. Red Dead Redemption Some dogs play a role in missions or Jobs where the player must work directly with the dog. *Blackwater has the Blackwater Guard Dog who partakes in the Nightwatch missions there as well as multiple street dogs. *Charlie - MacFarlane Ranch's guard dog. He partakes in the Nightwatch activity, and helps Marston track down rustlers and bandits who commit a crime. *Rufus - The Marston family dog. He's used in missions to hunt and track. *Perro - The Nightwatch dog for Chuparosa. Perro will attack perpetrator's making it sometimes difficult to subdue and hogtie criminals. Additional dogs are found throughout the map but do not play a role in the game. *There is a dog present at Rathskeller Fork. On rare occasions two dogs can be seen here. *Armadillo has a Chocolate Labrador Retriever. *Another dog is at Benedict Point. *A dog is present at Manzanita Post. This dog looks identical to the Nightwatch dog at Blackwater. *A Labrador Retriever is present at MacFarlane's Ranch. *A single dog is the only inhabitant of Torquemada during Free Roam. *There are often two dogs at Agave Viejo, one similar to the perro, and a brown dog. Notes *Killing a dog brings a $5 bounty on the player and lowers his/her honor by 50 points (unless the bandana is equipped). However, if the player's honor is high enough, the crime is forgotten. *After gaining alot of attention by the law, officers will start to bring attack dogs. *Killing a dog is not required for the Unnatural Selection trophy/achievement. *Pressing the fire button (with no weapon drawn) when next to a dog will kick it. If the player kick a dog enough times it will attack and bite Marston's arm. But if the player starts using melee attacks, the dog will yelp, but still attack. If the player keeps this up for about 5-7 "cycles" of punches, the dog will yelp loudly and run away, often running out of the settlement it was originally in. *If the player whistles while near dogs, they may bark and follow Marston around. If the player whistles at Beecher's Hope after The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed, Rufus may be heard barking in the distance, but will likely not come, unless he is there already by glitch or random event. *In some places (notably MacFarlane's Ranch and Benedict Point) it is possible to see a man or woman playing fetch with a dog. *In Tumbleweed the player may sometimes hear a dog barking but there is no dog. If the player attempts to find the source of the barking it only leads to the cemetery. *Dogs can sometimes be seen killing small animals, such as raccoons. *Sometimes when riding through Mexico and New Austin, players will come across a man sitting at a campsite with a dog. Getting too close will cause the man to start shooting and the dog will attack. *John Marston shows an aversion to killing dogs. He says things such as "I really am a sad, sick man," and "Someone should shoot me," after killing a dog. *When playing as Jack Marston, when killing a dog he may say, "I guess I just miss Rufus," or "Sorry, boy." *In multiplayer, when reinforcements are called for in the gang hideout Nosalida, dogs will accompany the enemies. *In multiplayer, on rare occasions, a hostile dog can kill the player in one bite. *Sometimes, dogs will chase after stagecoaches riding through towns. Gallery File:Dog-fetching-stick.jpg|A dog fetching a stick in Armadillo. Rdr perro.jpg es:Perros Category:Redemption Animals Category:Hunting Category:Image Enhancement Category:Revolver Animals